The Riddler's Wordfind
by JBAT13
Summary: The Riddler has overridden the watchtowers systems trapping all the league members in it. Inside there is a bomb which can only be stopped by answering riddles. However in Gotham 3 more bombs are hidden. The Shadow must try to find and crack the riddles in Gotham while The Question and Batman try to solve their riddle. Love to hear thoughts about this one. Check out my forum too.


Episode 11 Season 1 Justice League Series

**The Riddler's Word Find**

The watchtower slowly turns in space as the league move around the tower. Almost all the league members are aboard to update their memberships and identification, for security purposes. Flash fills out his sheet and hands it to Martian Manhunter "There you go J'onn, no changes".

Martian Manhunter replies "Thank you, Flash it is a little time consuming but it must be done".

Flash says "I know but it seems a little pointless".

Martian Manhunter is about to speak but the watchtower's computer system says "Security overridden from outside source, cannot stop, watchtower locking".

Martian Manhunter flies to the bridge and tries to operate it but it is useless.

The watchtower closes all entry and exit points, shuts down main power grid so the watchtower cannot perform commands. Martian Manhunter says "Someone has overridden the security systems; right now the watchtower is still able to produce oxygen and have some power to keep us in orbit. However we cannot exit the tower or enter it".

Batman asks "Who is not here? Can you use the commlinks?" Batman looks around trying to think of something.

Martian Manhunter says "Shadow is not aboard".

Shadow is patrolling around the Gotham bank when Martian Manhunter contacts him.

Martian Manhunter says "Shadow do you hear me?"

Shadow replies "Yes I do, what's up?"

Martian Manhunter says "The watchtower security system has been beaten and the watchtower has locked itself, we cannot get out and no one can get in. We are fine but you will need to find the cause of the override and stop whoever is behind it".

Shadow replies "I'll head to the Batcave and see what I can do".

Shadow stops the conversation and leaves for Wayne Manor.

Martian Manhunter says to Batman "He's going to the Batcave".

Batman says "Who else is not in here?"

Martian Manhunter replies "The ones who are out are busy, Shadow was doing patrol".

Then the big screen turns on. The Riddler appears smiling.

Batman says "Riddler, thought it would be you".

Riddler replies "I will give you some credit Batman, your leagues security systems did take me a while to crack, but now I can have some fun".

Batman says "What do you want?"

Riddler replies "Right now, you are in trouble, I have got a bomb on board your playhouse in space and it will go off in around 5 hours. However, I have 3 bombs on the ground in Gotham City about to go off in 7 hours. But there is a catch, once you disarm the one on board, the other 3 bombs on the ground will be set to go off in 1 hour". He laughs.

Batman threateningly says "When I get my hands on you".

Riddler snaps "But you won't, you are stuck!"

Riddler then says "And by the way, I'm going to deactivate your commlinks in 2 hours". The screen goes black.

Martian Manhunter says "Shadow, you get all that?"

Shadow replies "Yeah, I'm about 10 minutes away from the Batcave".

Batman says to Superman "We need to start looking for that bomb and at least give him a chance to find the other three and disable them".

Superman agrees "Everyone, find that bomb".

Everyone runs off to try and find the bomb.

The screen appears with a message 'It is small and it is not very tall, but will blow a whole bigger than a tank through a wall'.

Batman says "It could be inside something".

Shadow reaches the Batcave and starts to reroute the commlinks so if Riddler deactivates one link, Shadow can still communicate with the league. He then tries to find areas Riddler would target. Populated, and busy. Shadow looks for events on. There is a presentation to the mayor at Gotham City Hall for the announcement of the Arkham Asylum upgrade. There is also a fundraiser by Zubin Zucchini in which a lot of Gotham's famous are attending. That is at the Riverside Hotel. The next most likely one is the premier of _The Last Sun _at the Monarch Theatre. Shadow picked those 3 locations to be the probable targets. He relays the information to Martian Manhunter and Batman.

Shadow says "I am thinking these 3 locations: City Hall where the Mayor is doing a talk, Zucchini and his fundraiser at Riverside Hotel and the premier of _The Last Sun_ at the Monarch Theatre".

Batman replies "Check them out, alert bomb squad teams; we only have 4 hours left".

Shadow leaves the Batcave and heads for the City Hall in the Batmobile.

Riddler appears on screen again and says "So Shadow has rerouted the commlinks so you can still communicate. No matter, the bomb squads won't be able to disarm the bombs". The screen goes black.

Shadow says "I got that".

Half an hour later, Shadow appears at Gotham City Hall. Jim Gordon approaches him as he gets out of the Batmobile.

Jim Gordon says "Batman there… Oh, Shadow, where is Batman?"

Shadow replies talking in a low voice "Riddler has trapped him and most of the league in the watchtower. There is a bomb on board, and there are 3 in Gotham city. If you could keep this quiet it would be helpful. Also do not search for them or he will set them off".

Jim Gordon takes this in then says "Ok, we have found the first one then. And are you certified to drive that?"

Shadow replies "I'm overqualified". Shadow sees the bomb techs and Gordon motions to go over to them.

He and Shadow walk over to where a bomb tech is looking at it. It is the size of a bedside lamp and is shaped like a cube.

Bomb Tech says "It has a screen with the clue and a timer. It has a keyboard for your answer and you have 3 chances to solve the riddle before it blows up".

Shadow takes it and says "I'll clear it from here. Did you get what it was made of?"

Bomb tech replies "Chemical reaction bomb, the explosive radius is easily half a mile".

Shadow turns to Jim Gordon and says "If I cannot crack them before they are due to explode, I will throw them into the ocean. Good work finding that one Commissioner".

Jim Gordon says "Good luck Shadow".

Shadow then contacts Batman "You get all that?"

Batman says "Yeah, keep working Shadow".

Shadow places the bomb into the Batmobile and then gets in himself. He drives off to the next location, The Riverside Hotel.

Superman flies back to Batman and Martian Manhunter carrying a small device, the size of a basketball but square.

Superman says "I think this is it".

He places it and walks away. Question comes up and says "Need a hand?"

Batman says "Your assistance would be nice".

Riddler appears again "I'm giving you a fighting chance. I won't deactivate your commlinks for another hour. Surely the big bad Bat could use his wits to stop me. Oh and Shadow, do not just throw them into the ocean, you see, I thought of that but if you do, the chemicals will make the fish die and the chemicals will pollute the whole harbour".

Shadow says "That's plan b gone".

Shadow arrives at the Riverside Hotel. Harvey Bullock approaches the Batmobile and says "Batman get out of here. What?" Shadow gets out of the Batmobile.

Harvey Bullock pulls a gun but Shadow says "There is a bomb in there; I'm here to take it away".

Harvey Bullock says "And who are you supposed to be?"

Shadow replies "The Shadow".

Harvey Bullock says "You work with the Bat?"

Shadow replies "Yeah and are you going to let me in?" Harvey holsters his gun.

Harvey moves aside and Shadow enters.

Shadow scans the area. He sees a lot of people and they are all staring at him.

He walks around the hotel until he sees a similar looking box to the one the police found. He picks it up and turns to leave. He sees four men stand in his way, Riddler's goons. They are wearing green shirts with ties that have a question mark on them. Shadow puts the box down and takes a defensive stance. They charge at him. Shadow counters their attacks and decks them.

Shadow picks the box up and heads back to the Batmobile.

Shadow says "Maybe solving these riddles will give a hint to Riddlers location".

Batman and Question hear the riddle from their box "What goes up when rain comes down?"

Question says "Intriguing".

Shadow drives to Monarch Theatre. He tries to use his commlinks but they are useless.

Shadow gets out the Batmobile and sneaks into the Monarch. He uses his detective mode to help him locate the bomb. He finds it, under the stage. The show stops and the actors run in fear. Shadow unlocks the door to under the stage. He crouches down and enters. He finds the box with relative ease and heads back out. He notices the theatre security was closing in. Shadow shoots his grapple to a beam and swings out of the theatre and into the Batmobile. He drives off to a rural district.

Batman and Question are thinking hard.

Batman says "What does go up in the rain?"

Question replies "We possibly need to think of objects that are associated with rain".

Shadow takes the boxes out the Batmobile and observes each one. He opens the first one. A keyboard pops out with a screen. It says "They run around a city but never move. What are they?" There is a ticking clock on the side of the screen.

Shadow ponders and thinks. He thinks hard.

Shadow blinks then says "Walls". He types it in and the machine beeps. The screen says "Correct!"

The clock stops moving, signifying the bomb is defused. Shadow breathes a sigh of relief.

Batman then snaps his fingers and says "An umbrella. You put it up when it rains".

Question types it in and the bomb stops with an hour to go. The watchtower crew relax.

Shadow notices the other two bombs clocks jump to an hour to go. He looks at the second riddle. It reads: Alive without breath, as cold as death, never thirsty ever drinking, all in mail never clinking, what am I?

Shadow scratches his head. He sighs and sits by the bomb and thinks. He says "Something that is always drinking and is alive without breath. Every animal has to breathe so it must be a creature with another way of breathing without lungs". He thinks hard. The clock dwindles down to 25 minutes. Shadow then says "Something living in water is always cold. That means they are also always drinking water. Fish use gills to breathe underwater. That's it! Fish is the answer".

Shadow types in fish. The screen flashes up: Correct! The clock stops ticking. Shadow holds his head and sighs in relief again.

Batman and the league are watching a timer count down on a monitor. They don't know how many bombs Shadow has shut down.

Shadow looks at the clock; he has 20 minutes to solve the final riddle. It is: I am always below, never above, I can be all around you, I can never be in you, you can use me to hide what you wish not to see; can you guess me?

Shadow thinks hard again, he feels the pressure of the clock. Batman and Question watch the time on the watchtower monitor. Batman says "Shadow has 20 minutes to solve the riddles if he has not already". The watchtower is tense; they have no way of knowing if Shadow has defused the bombs.

Shadow ponders and looks at the clock; it reads 3 minutes to go. Shadow then lifts his head, he thinks of a memory. He pictures his dad leading him down into the basement where he worked. His dad says "This is where we put everything no one needs to see". James is a little kid and excitingly nods.

Shadow comes back to the present and says "Basement". He types it in and the clock stops ticking. Shadow lies down on the ground, he had done it.

Riddler says in his earpiece "Well done Shadow, now come and find me if you dare". In the watchtower, the clock hits zero and nothing happens in Gotham. The league cheers.

Batman tries the commlinks; they are momentarily online "Shadow, you did it".

Shadow replies "What was the answer to your riddle?"

Batman says "Umbrella, you go and get him; we can't get out of here". The commlinks are shut off again.

Shadow puts the answers of his riddles together. "Walls, Fish and Basement; the walls could represent the edge of town, so the bay. Fish could represent he is near fish. Basement is his location. The docks have a shed with a basement for commercial use, about 3 years ago. It is abandoned now. I should try there".

Shadow climbs into the Batmobile and drives off at speed. Riddler appears on the monitor of the Batmobile. He taunts Shadow "Kid, I know your primitive brain must be bursting trying to match wits with the Riddler. Give up now, save the embarrassment". Shadow switches the screen off.

Shadow reaches the docks and heads to the shed with the basement. He enters cautiously. He heads down the steps and into the basement. The room is empty apart from a Riddler box sitting in the middle of the room. Shadow opens it and finds there is no timer. The screen reads: I have a friend called greed, because of me men end up on their knees, I can be eaten but then I'm worthless, but in an exchange I'm surplus, what am I?

Shadow says "That's easy, it's money". He types it in and the screen says correct! Shadow hears a recorded laugh as Riddler says "Gotchya!" Shadow sprints to the exit. He just gets out the basement door before it closes. The shed door closes and Shadow has no easy way out. He looks around hopelessly. The basement explodes, the shed collapses. Shadow crawls out from under a metal bench and says "This guy is seriously annoying".

Shadow jumps into the Batmobile and relaxes. He thinks out loud "Umbrella and Money. Riddler is going after someone's money. The person's money it is must be linked to an umbrella".

Shadow thinks of all the rich people in Gotham and how many of them are known to be linked with umbrellas. He snaps his fingers "Penguin. He is going to rob the Iceberg lounge". He drives off quickly. Shadow says "There is a safe in penguin's office with a big score of cash and jewellery in it. That is what he is after. The lounge is close for repairs currently, perfect opportunity to strike".

He pulls up outside the Iceberg lounge and sees a plate less van is parked outside. Shadow ducks under the construction tape and enters. The lounge looks a mess. Debris is everywhere. Shadow finds a staircase heading down to Penguin's office. He creeps down the stairs and hears Riddler saying "I took care of Shadow okay? He is trapped in wreckage of that shed. Anyway, he is no match for me". Shadow counts 6 goons and then adds Riddler. Shadow watches Riddler open the vault. The goons all go "Wow" as they see the vast wealth in the vault. Riddler triumphantly says "Bag it boys".

Shadow heads back upstairs and waits for the first goon to come. The goon climbs the stairs with a bag full of gold bricks. Shadow waits until the goon passes him then he puts him into a sleeper hold. The goon passes out and Shadow drags him into the darkness. The next two goons meet a similar fate. Riddler says to his fourth goon "Johnny should be back by now". The fourth goon heads upstairs with the money. The fifth goon is holding a gun. They reach the top of the stairs and Shadow throws smoke at them. Riddler says "Impossible". He and the sixth goon run upstairs and put their bags in the back of the van while Shadow deals with the goons. Riddler says "Stop Shadow" to the sixth goon. The goon runs off to fight. Riddler grabs a couple of bags of cash before jumping into the driver's seat in the van. Shadow sees this and quickly defeats the thugs. Shadow sprints and jumps into the back of the van and hides. which Riddler still had to close the doors of. Shadow sits quietly as Riddler drives to his secret location. Riddler pulls up to a small warehouse and backs the van into the garage. He opens the door to his hideout to reveal computers and wires everywhere. This is where he was jamming the watchtower from. Riddler goes to get the cash out the back of the van. He opens the doors and is met by Shadow's fist crashing into his nose. Riddler stumbles back and falls over. Riddler yells "Impossible!" Riddler's face goes to fear as Shadow leans over him. The warehouse is put into shot as Riddler screams in fear. Shadow cuffs and tapes up Riddler and chucks him into a corner. Riddler passed out in fear. Shadow starts to shut the computers off. He starts to smash the equipment and the systems shut off.

The watchtower becomes fully functional again. The league cheers. Superman looks at Batman who has a smile on his face. Superman says "He did it. You pick well". Batman replies "I train them to never fail".

Shadow picks up Riddler and uses the van to drive back to the Iceberg lounge. He calls the police and they arrive minutes later. They arrest Riddler and his goons. Shadow leaves in the Batmobile and heads back to the Batcave. He is then teleported back up to the watchtower.

Batman greets him and says "You look tired". Shadow replies "I just need a minute to rest my head". He heads to his room and within minutes, he is asleep. Supergirl watches him from his door. She smiles and places a water bottle by his bed. She walks off to join Superman.

The End


End file.
